Voldemort's New Robes
by BooksCleverness1799
Summary: We see the Battle of Hogwarts through Tom Riddle's eyes, leading to Voldemort reminiscing his life and accomplishments as he casts his final spell.


_**May 2, 1998, 6:48 A.M.**_

 _ **Hogwarts- Scotland**_

The grounds, once green and yellow and full of sunshine and happiness, was now a bleak battlefield. Bodies of students and teachers and Deatheaters alike were strewn on said grounds, lying where they had once fought bravely for their side. A black cloaked man stood in the center of the field, seemingly dividing the two sides. His cold, high pitched voice called out a something that had one side break into cheers and had many members of the other side either fainting or breaking down in tears.

"Harry Potter is dead!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Welcome to the end of eras, ice has melted back to life..._

He smiled cruelly to himself as he observed the scene before him. His Deatheaters were celebrating their- no, _his victory_ , once and for all. After half a century of war and bloodshed, he was finally on his way to creating a better, purer wizarding society.

 _Done my time and served my sentence, dress me up and watch me die..._

It was something he had promised himself he would accomplish ever since he turned 15; but of course, Albus- Bloody- Dumbledore always seemed to want to foil his plans.

 _If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine..._

Although at this thought he had to fight the strange urge to chuckle, he was always able to get away with everything, even the murder of a fellow student. But then of course, fate seemed to always want to deter him, and the Potter brats' prophecy arose. He scowled as he remembered the false sense of security he felt as he watched the mudblood Potter fall to the ground, he was sure that he had finally won the war but _noooooooo..._ Not only was he stuck as a spirit for a decade, but he was condemned to another 7 years fighting the Boy Who Ju-

Voldemort was brought out of his musings as the light suddenly started cheering. What? Did the fools not realize that they had lost the-

 _Oh..._

 _ **Dynasty Decapitated, you just might see a ghost tonight**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fuck.

He watched on in shock and, most surprisingly, confusion, as the Potter boy leapt out of the half-giant's arms. How was it possible? His mind worked a mile a minute as he finally reached a conclusion. Eyes wide, he suppressed a gasp. That night, the very night he was defeated, he had somehow made Potter a Horcrux! And then he destroyed _his own Horcrux!_ With that infuriating thought placed firmly in his mind, he leveled his wand at Harry Potter and cast his final spell. (Even if he was not privy to that nugget of information.)

 _And if you don't know, now you know,  
I'm taking back the crown,  
I'm all dressed up and naked,  
I see what's mine and take it..._

 ** _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_**

 ** _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He narrowed his eyes on Harry's wand before he realized that his own spell was rapidly coming back towards him. How was a measley 'Expelliarmus' able to deflect his very own killing curse? If he had been in any other situation, Voldemort would have thrown himself on the floor and wept. But the green spell kept coming closer, and Voldemort knew he had truly met his end.

People say that when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes.

Tom Riddle would be able to confirm this, had he lived a few moments longer.

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh oh, yeah.  
The crown,  
So close I can taste it,  
I see what's mine and take it..._

He saw himself, as if looking through a Pensieve. He saw the most important moments of his life, starting with his time at the orphanage, where he had learned to play the King and bend his pawns to his will.

 _Mortal kings are ruling castles,_

 _Welcome to my world of fun..._

He saw as his authority was tested as a teenager, and he learned to grow more powerful, he learned to seduce others with empty promises, and his following grew.

 _Liars settle into sockets  
Flip the switch and watch them run..._

As the green light began to engulf him, he realized something.

He hadn't failed. He had left a dent in the world, Muggle and Wizarding. He had left a scorch mark that would never disappear. He, him and his alone, had managed to create generations filled with fear- fear of _his own name._ He knew it would be a while yet before people could even whisper his name without stuttering. So no, he realized with a bitter smile, even from the after life he would play King to those before him. And he would find a way to make sure he kept his hold on them, no matter how faint it was. He would find a way. He always found a way. It was with these thoughts that he dropped his wand, and finally let death greet him.

 _ **Heroes always get remembered, but you know legends never die...**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

YAY! oK... Thank you for reading this, and congrats for surviving this horrible piece of fiction... It's my first fanfic, and it's an idea I needed to write down before it drove me insane XD Please review and whatever. ALSO; Song belongs to Panic! At The Disco. And,sadly, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling (AKA not me)

Again, thanks for reading! -BooksCleverness1799


End file.
